Waiting In The Wings
by EmoEccentrica
Summary: Yet another series of one-shots! Currently taking requests; requests will be put into this series. All pairings welcome! Summaries, ratings etc.in the chapter.


**Yo minna! Well this was supposed to be part of my one-shot collection *Two's company* but I could not bear to put it there so instead I made it its own fic (due to the fact that it may evolve into a series of one-shots/song fics itself) Okay so this is dedicated to Saranghae-Minnie who is one of my all time favorite reviewers! The song used is Bonama by Super Junior. It was a sort of challenge, but I managed to do it~ **

**To Saranghae: Absolutely loved the song- it is currently on loop inside my head and on my iPod. Any other song suggestions/challenges? **

**I'm currently also taking requests for song fics and one-shots! (Challenges are also readily welcomed)**

**So without further delay, here it is!**

Rui looked out his window, watching his two friends joke around with _her _out of the corner of his eye_._ Tsukushi looked radiant as always, in a long white skirt and green blouse. She was at ease here, with him, Sojirou and Akira for company. Tsukasa was noticeably missing. Tsukushi smiled at Akira and punched Sojirou for something that he had said, but Rui was too distracted to even focus in on what his player of a friend had said. All that mattered was that _she_ was here.

_Do you know or not, know or not_

_That you're very pretty, beautiful girl_

_Even if you call me crazy_

_I still like you, beautiful girl_

_Someone tell this to my baby, to my baby_

_That I'm here, that I'm waiting_

Rui frowned slightly, wishing he could tell Tsukushi what was on his mind; that _she _was on her mind. He wanted to pick her up and hold her to him, and never let go. He wanted to hold her hand. To call her his. He sighed softly, knowing that it wasn't possible. Tsukushi didn't care for him like that; he was one of her best friends, her most trusted confident. To ask for anything more could ruin the relationship they had at the moment; Rui would rather not take that risk.

_You're neither yes nor no, yes nor no_

_Say something, beautiful girl_

_If I had your heart, I'd just be the winner of life_

_This world's logic, logic is to follow_

Was it so wrong that he wanted to be with her? Was it so wrong to want to be able to be by her side? Rui shook his head in a silent answer to himself. It wasn't wrong; nothing was stopping him from telling Tsukushi. Nothing except himself. Rui felt someone tap his shoulder lightly and turned around to see Tsukushi looking at him, decidedly determined. Wordlessly he got up and followed her. They had long since perfected their wordless conversations; they knew each other so well… He followed her down the hallway that connected his room to the rest of the house, not questioning their destination once. He would follow this girl to the ends of the earth, even if that meant dying for her. He would do anything, except be separated from her.

_What will I do, what will I do?_

_That girl is my only interest_

Tsukushi opened the door to the library, a room where they spent most of their time. Rui smirked at the memory of the first time she had been inside the massive room.

_Start Flashback_

_Rui watched with amusement as Tsukushi's eyes widened in awe. The room was hexagonal, five of the walls covered from top to bottom with shelves that held tome upon tome; the sixth wall had a humongous bay window with a padded window seat. Rui himself had handpicked each book that went onto the shelves, making it his duty to see that the room was regularly used and maintained. Tsukushi moved forward wordlessly and ran her hands along the spines of the books. She looked so beautiful… the light from the bay window making her skin glow slightly; her hair had honey tones beneath the dark exterior. She took a seat in one of the plush seats that were scattered around the room and looked at him, those brown eyes trained on him._

"_Wow, Rui. Your collection is just… amazing."_

_He smiled at her then thought of something that he hadn't done in a while. He sat in the chair next to her, reaching for his red handkerchief in his pocket. _

"_Do you want to see a magic trick?"_

_Rui watched with amusement as her eyes glimmered with interest. _

"_Sure. I bet I can figure it out though."_

_Rui chuckled. _

"_I bet you won't."_

_She playfully glared at him and then moved forward so she could watch him better. Slowly he showed her the red handkerchief then wrapped it over his hand. After a few seconds he pulled it off and watched as her eyes lit up with amazement. He smiled and handed her the rose, with its red petals and vibrant green stem. _

_End Flashback_

After that they had spent a lot of time in this room, surrounded by books, sharing and gaining knowledge and goofing around. A lot of happy times had come to pass in this room, overshadowing the few sad times, including the period when Tsukasa had royally screwed up and broken Tsukushi's heart. Rui himself hadn't been able to do much in the way of getting revenge at Tsukasa, but he had been the one to help Tsukushi put back together her heart.

Tsukushi took a seat on the window seat, motioning for him to join him. The moonlight shone on her face, making her seem like a princess from a lost land. That was just his opinion though. Slightly unsure of what was going on Rui took a seat across from the girl who had stolen his heart so many times over that he had lost count.

_Bounce to you, bounce to you, my heart is_

_Beating so fast for you to the point it can't be caught_

_Attracted to you and is beating so fast that I can't get you_

Tsukushi smiled and reached into her pocket, never looking away from Rui, making his heart beat faster than ever before. With an exuberant smile she produced a red handkerchief, much like the one that he himself had.

"So… I finally figured out the magic trick."

Her voice was soft, lyrical and sent shivers down the length of Rui's spine. He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, trying not to reach out to her and press his lips to hers… those lips that looked like pale rose petals…

"Oh really?"

She smirked at his comment and then wrapped the handkerchief over her hand much in the same way he had so long ago. Silence dominated the room for a few seconds and then she pulled the handkerchief away, producing a rose identical to the one that he had given her the first time she'd been in this room. With a cheeky grin she gave him the rose which he carefully grasped between two of his long fingers. She looked away from him for a second, with what he could swear was a blush, staining her cheeks. Then she turned back to him, her eyes holding some kind of resolve. Rui felt his heart beat faster as she moved closer to him, a more defined blush on her cheeks. It took all he had not to kiss her right there and then. Almost as though in slow motion she reached her hand up and touched his cheek, testing his resolve. If she kept on… he was going to combust.

_I'm finally gonna go crazy, I'm gonna explode_

_I can't take it anymore, her pushing and pulling_

_Oh, I'm really gonna to go crazy, someone put an end to this_

_Someone should have told me that it would be this hard_

She leaned in closer, so close that Rui could smell the perfume she had on; strawberries… so sweet and so innocent. Rui smirked; was he really thinking about the perfume? She looked up at him, and pressed her lips to his, taking him by surprise. Without thinking Rui reached up to cradle her face with his pale hand, the other reaching around her waist to pull her closer to him. The kiss was slow and sweet, their lips moving together as though they had been together before this moment. Rui's eyes widened in confusion when he felt her tongue prod at his lower lip, asking for entrance; entrance which he gladly gave her. When he felt her breath mix with his, it was like all of his feelings for her were released at once. The feelings of love, so ardent and so plentiful, fueling their kiss- making it so passionate that Rui wouldn't have been surprised if the room had burst into flames.

_It's true, true that my feelings don't have a place to go_

_You know that I adjusted myself to fit you_

_How to keep loving you? Ill really be good to you_

_Don't let me rot just like this_

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart, breathing heavily. Rui knew his eyes were glazed over, his mind replaying that moment. He couldn't help but wonder what had brought on the moment? For sure he was glad to know that his feelings were reciprocated, but what brought it on? Though as Tsukushi rested her head on his shoulder, absentmindedly running her hand through his fiery locks Rui couldn't bring himself to ruin the moment with such a dense question… Maybe later… At that moment he only had one thing to say; God knew he had waited too long to say it.

"I love you Tsukushi; I always have and I always will."

"I love you too Rui; you'll always be my best man."

Rui pulled back to look at her, pure happiness shining in both of their eyes, as he brought their lips together. He would've waited an eternity and have not complained… as long as he heard those words.

_I'll wait, beautiful girl!_

_Hope you'll step to me, step to me_

_I love you, beautiful girl!_

_Bring it, sign to me, sign to me_

_Hahahaha, hahahahaha,_

_It seems that she must have already_

_Been preparing to look at me_

**I haven't done many song fics, so I would really appreciate constructive critism on this one. Review?**


End file.
